


Walmart adventures

by PrincessSerena23



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSerena23/pseuds/PrincessSerena23
Summary: Short drabble where the boys decide to sneak out to Walmart.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 15





	Walmart adventures

It was almost midnight when the movie ended. Boris turned the TV off with a click and I turned to look at him. 

"Potter what do Americans do in Halloween? It's such big holiday here." 

The question took me by surprise. Memories flooded my mind. Pumpkin carving with my mother. Trick or treating with Andy as kids. I wanted to forget at that moment because I thought I might cry and I wasn't going to cry in front of him. 

Boris noticed.

"Potter you OK? "

I cleared my throat, "Yeah." 

It was a lie. 

Boris kept looking at me but decided it was best to drop the issue. It was now 12:04 AM and we were both completely alone. 

"Do you think your dad will be home in the morning?" Boris asked. 

"I don't know, maybe. Why? " 

"Potter let's go shopping." there was something manic in his voice.

"Boris it's midnight." 

"Yeah so?" he gestures.

"OK what do you want to buy?" 

"Pumpkin." 

I was starting to get the idea. 

"The store is closed."

"Yeah but Walmart isn't! It will be fun, trust me!" Boris countered. I could still smell the alcohol on his breath. 

After a moment of silence, "Please." 

Boris had never begged before. 

"Let's go get some fucking pumpkins." I got up.


End file.
